The Last Will and Testament of Rubeus Hagrid
by Radentor
Summary: Hagrid reminisces all of the good times of his life, and passes away after receiving a very special letter from Harry Potter and his Family.
1. In Memoriam

Everyone is familiar with the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. We all know how he came to vanquish the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and how he gave birth to several children whom bore the names of his most cherished friends and family, but little is known about Harry James Potter's lastborn son, Remus Rubeus Potter. This is the story of the child's namesake, Rubeus Hagrid, as he prepares his final will and testament.

Hagrid was so very tired and so very sore as he reclined in a rocking chair next to the fire of his cabin, waiting for his next class to start in a few hours. It has been cold and wet for so long, the nice weather was a welcome change of pace as the grounds of Hogwarts began to turn green and grow. Summer was almost upon them, and term was coming to a close, and Hagrid couldn't help but feel that all the years behind him had slipped by in a blaze of happiness, teaching, and excitement as he shared his passion for Magical Creatures with his students. Of course, as he did whenever he thought about the past, he also thought about his friends, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with their whole network of fiends, all of whom had grown so much since Hagrid first welcomed them to Hogwarts.

"Think I'll put on some tea," Hagrid grunted as he gingerly stood, using his walking stick that was more of a large tree than a cane. He stumped across the floor of his small cabin and set about preparing a pot of tea to set above the blazing fire in the hearth. As he struggled to work his thick, arthritic fingers, Hagrid remembered the times leading up to that moment, and he smiled.

He had been there when Harry Potter saved the wizarding world from Voldemort's clutches and once more brought peace and prosperity for all wizarding kind. It had seemed so long ago that Hagrid could barely remember the details, but a few moments returned to him in clarity. The dozens of parties that had sprung up after Voldemort's defeat, the heart wrenching mass funeral for all those who had died in the battle of Hogwarts, and the tender moments he had spent with his young comrades as they recovered from their traumatic roles in the war.

"Musta bin rough for 'em," Hagrid mused to himself, "so young and yet so pressured. Can't've bin healthy…"

But even so, his young wizarding friends had grown into fine adults, regardless of their shaky start in life. All three of them had become wonderful wizards that were respected in their fields and they wore their past experiences like a ladder, rather than just dead weight, a little something to give them a boost. Needless to say, the thought of those three brought a tear to Hagrid's eye, and it made him so proud that he could call them friends.

"Seems like on'y yesterday they was helpin me find a home fer Norbert," Hagrid said, looking out the window at the cloudy day. He managed to get the tea pot straightened out and he sat back down at his table, in the large, sturdy rocking chair that had been a gift from Hermione, who had magically grown and reinforced the wood. It was easily one of the best gifts he'd received, right next to the one he'd gotten from Harry several years prior.

"You sure it's bin fixed," Hagrid asked nervously as he and Harry walked down Diagon Alley together.

"Of course, Hagrid," Harry said happily, "I've gotten all the official paperwork approved, I made the appointment, I even gave you a note from the Minister of Magic saying it was alright, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's fine, really, your name was cleared years ago, they had no reason to take your wand from you, and now they've even offered to pay for the replacement! So don't worry so much Hagrid."

Hagrid looked down at Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, though he wasn't much of a boy anymore. He had grown into a fine man, and he wore a pair of circle glasses, just as he had during his youth. He was dressed in a long coat with a lot of buttons and his hair was slicked back. He had a fine growth of facial hair and he looked so mature and professional. Even so, Hagrid could still see the faint traces of the boy within the adult's features.

"Sorry," Hagrid said, "I's not tha' I don' trust yeh, Harry, I just-"

"I get it," Harry said quietly, "not eager to toe the line of the law after they threw you into Azkaban… I understand, but believe me when I say they'd have to go through me before they tried to chuck you back in there, that I promise you. As the head of the Auror's Office, I can personally guarantee you that I would keep you out of there, erm, provided you didn't, you know, break the law too severely."

"Now tha' yeh mention it, Harry, I did get a visit from the Department o' the Disposal o' Magical Creatures, issued me a warnin' and whatnot, yeh think you could smooth tha' over too?"

"Not sure about that Hagrid," Harry laughed, "what was it about?"

"I was on'y jokin', Harry, I've learnt me lesson. Have a bit more faith in me, eh?"

"Sorry Hagrid," Harry said, "I guess old habits really do die hard. I thought you might've gotten your hands on another dragon egg or something."

"Nah," Hagrid said, "I on'y wish…"

The shop they were searching for came into view and Harry pulled open the door and let Hagrid go in first, a fitting twist, seeing as Hagrid had escorted him there so long ago, back when he was first purchasing his own wand. Harry waited for Hagrid to bow his head and lumber past him before he glanced up at the sign that read 'Ollivander's Fine Wands' and followed him into the wand store.

"Ah, Hagrid, good to see you," said the young man behind the counter, whom Hagrid figured must have been a relative of Ollivander's from his hauntingly pale eyes and his mysterious presence. He was rather thin and gangly looking, he had large, thick spectacles and curly hair that was so blonde it might have been white.

"Good to see yeh, Mister…"

"Ollivander," said the young man, "but my friends simply call me Gerry. Please, come in, I've been expecting you."

Hagrid stepped carefully into the shop, his first visit to the wand store still fresh in his mind, even after so long. Harry stepped forward and brandished several papers before the young wandmaker, who took them all from the Auror and flicked through them quickly.

"Everything seems to be in order," he muttered to himself, handing the papers back to Harry, "I'll go fetch it now."

The young man turned about and headed up the stairs of the shop, into the shadowy, shelf filled storerooms, laden with wands galore and a rather frightening amount of dust. Hagrid and Harry waited for what seemed like an hour before they began to hear curious noises from the top of the stairwell. They seemed to be slow, careful steps, followed by strange thuds and furious mutterings.

"I am plenty strong enough for this, Gerry," said a raspy voice, "I owe it to the poor lad after I testified at his trial."

From around the corner, at the top of the stairs, came two figures. One was bent, wizened and incredibly old, and the other was his red faced descendant, who looked rather unhappy about his relative's moving about and walking.

"I could have given it to him," Gerry said, slowly but carefully helping his grandfather down the stairs.

"No," Ollivander wheezed as he took the steps, "I will… be the one to… do this."

"Ollivander," Hagrid whispered, "yeh look mighty young fer yer age, sir."

"You as well, Hagrid," the old, wizened wandmaker replied, "your heritage does you much credit, aside from a little grey you look much the same as you did years ago."

"Thank'ee sir," Hagrid said with a small smile.

"Now, I understand that you are here today to retrieve a wand," Ollivander said quietly, huffing as he leaned upon both his grandson and a heavy metal cane, "but I am afraid I cannot sell you one."

For a moment, Hagrid looked devastated, and Harry was about to curse out the wandmaker when he smiled, a twinkle lighting his opalescent eyes.

"I cannot sell you a wand, because you will be getting one free of charge. I was the one who provided key evidence that caused you to be expelled. You must forgive me, Hagrid, but when asked for my professional opinion, I had to give it."

Hagrid stepped forward, and after a moment, he held out his arms and pulled the old wandmaker into a gentle hug that he returned as best as his old, tired muscles could.

"No harm done," Hagrid said, "with Harry's help, and yers, it seems things are finally comin' full circle."

"Well, yes, I believe that they are indeed coming full circle," Ollivcander said, reaching behind him and pulling out a long, thin box. Hagrid stared at the box and noted how perfect it looked. It was a ruddy orange color, like faded parchment and it almost appeared red in places. The box, however, was clean and seemingly brand new.

"I began work on this as soon as I heard Harry was taking care of your criminal record for you," Ollivander said, "this is likely the last wand I will ever make, one last hurrah, if you will. I am glad that I got to do this for you before I leave this world."

Ollivander stuck out a veiny hand, revealing liver spots and large, knobby knuckles which Hagrid ignored as he took the old wandmaker's hand.

"I'm honored," Hagrid said, "deeply, sir, I won't let 'em take this one from me, that I promise. I'll keep it 'nd frame it on me wall."

"No, no, no, Hagrid," Ollivander said, "you must use it. Go ahead, show us what you have!"

Hagrid reached in and pulled out the wand, gazing at it like it was the first time he'd ever seen one.

"Eighteen inches," Ollivander whispered, "stiff as a log, and as strong as one, too. It has a phoenix tail core, the very last one I collected before Dumbledore's death, and the flight of his companion, Fawkes."

"So now," Harry said thoughtfully, "the cores of our wands are the same."

"The same," Hagrid asked, "how?"

"Fawkes' feathers make up the core of Mr. Potter's wand as well," Ollivander said, "your wands are now brothers, linked by a very archaic and cryptic form of magic."

"Me an' Harry," Hagrid asked, looking at his friend, who smiled at him.

"Yup, me and you, Hagrid," Harry commented, "just like the first time we came to Diagon Alley… I guess things really have come full circle."

Hagrid remembered the tears of joy and gratitude he had shed after that. The entire time he was out and about with Harry, he had been tearful. Still, Hagrid couldn't help it. His body was far bigger than a normal human's so his heart would be bigger than most human's too, right?

The tea kettle began to shriek and Hagrid struggled to get out of his chair again, taking the pot from the fire and pouring himself a large cup of steaming liquid, and adding copious amounts of honey and cream. Sure, it wasn't good for him, but Hagrid had the distinct feeling he didn't have much time, anyway. There it was again: Death. Hagrid's old friend had been in his head for some time now, especially when he had begun to feel an irreplaceable chill in his bones. Yes, Death would come for Hagrid soon, and he had to make arrangements for when that happened. With a sigh, Hagrid set his tea aside and strode over to Fang the boarhound's empty bed, bending down and rummaging through the bedding. Hagrid felt sadness tighten his chest as he thought about his favorite canine companion. Fang had been a good dog, and now he was resting by the pumpkin patch, right next to Aragog.

"Let's see, where'd I put yeh… there ya are."

Hagrid stood, clutching a long sheet of parchment that was scrawled upon all over the place. Hagrid's handwriting was never neat, but there, in big letters across the top were the words 'The Last Will and Testament of Rubeus Hagrid.' He strode back over to his table and thumped down a couple of rock cakes, an inkwell and an old battered quill. He sat himself down in his favorite chair and he stared at the long lines of neat, tidy writing that he had managed to trace to the best of his ability. It wouldn't do if Harry had to be called in to read Hagrid's Will.

"On'y one that never had a problem readin' my writin'," Hagrid laughed to himself as the sky outside turned darker and the afternoon slipped by.

After dabbing through another few lines, he sighed again and looked out his window. Soon enough, he would be back outside in the dreary mess that had taken over what was a lovely day. But it would be worth it to see the looks on his seventh year students' faces when he unveiled his newest creature for them to study: the Demiguise. The silver haired creatures could turn invisible, and as such, their fur was usually woven into cloaks of invisibility. Sure, his seventh year class only consisted of a few people, but those who did take the class in their seventh year were sure to share Hagrid's love of magical creatures, and his enthusiasm when it came to their study and care. Those that made the cut often got leading jobs in various departments dealing with magical creatures. Whether it was the Head of the Disposal of Magical Creatures, to the dragon tamers of the south, Hagrid's students all went on to make their Professor proud. More often than not, he received cards from them, showcasing creatures they had come into contact with, or countries they were visiting. It was nice that Hagrid was thought of, but Hagrid's favorite cards came from his friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione, all three of whom still kept in touch. It was heartwarming to receive letters about their lives, outlining their families and inviting him to Christmas and birthdays and just about every other event of their adulthood.

Hagrid grinned as he thought about how much things had changed. One second he's helping Harry Potter buy his school things, the next Harry is helping him buy his second wand.

"What a life," Hagrid said as he scribbled upon his Will. Hagrid was not a man of leisure, but after working as both the gamekeeper and a Professor for so many years, he had a large amount of unused finances. He could have bought a house, or just about anything he wanted, but he had no desire to purchase a new home. No, Hogwarts was home for Hagrid. It always had been, and it always would be.

'Tha's probably why me 'nd Harry always got on so well,' Hagrid thought to himself, 'we was both jus' outsiders, and then we came here 'nd…'

Hagrid let the thought trail away as he was seized by an intense chill, and the irresistible urge to rest his eyes, if only for a moment. Hagrid took a sip of his tea and set down his quill, content to doze in his chair until the bell to signal the start of the next lesson came.

But the bell rang, Hagrid's students assembled, and no Hagrid. They waited until finally someone took the initiative to open the door of his cabin and have a look inside. The young man, who came out pale faced and scared, turned to his fellow students.

"Professor Hagrid has passed away," he said solemnly. Everyone looked sad, though Hagrid was long gone by then. His last thoughts as he had dozed off being ones of the letter he had received from Harry earlier that week, a letter that lifted his heart and made him glad for the life he had lived.

 **Evening, my wonderful wizards, I present to you a small fic about the last moments of Hagrid, inspired by a post that really brought Hagrid's importance in Harry's life to light. I have a few ideas for the next chapters, likely a funeral of some sort, followed by Will itself. Rest in Peace, Rubeus Hagrid.**

 **Also, credit to UnripeHamadryad of deviantart for the cover image, which was easily the best representation of Hagrid I could find! She is unnaturally gifted with portraits and her art is simply stunning, please go check out her profile at:**


	2. The Funeral

Hagrid's funeral was a large affair, as the large man had touched so many lives with his large heart. A wide congregation of his best and brightest alumni, along with his current students; faculty, both new and old, came to pay their respects to him. And among them, three people who looked to be in their adult years of life, and all of whom looked absolutely devastated by the loss of their friend, sat in the front row of the large funeral held upon the sloping lawns of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all there, along with their children and their spouses. It seemed like only yesterday they had seen Hagrid… and now he was gone forever. Hermione cried and held hands with Ron and Harry, both of whom were puffy eyed and looked like they might crack at any second.

"Thank you all for coming," said a voice, striding up between the rows of chairs that made up the funeral.

Everyone watched the man, in his long black robes and his sleek shoes as he stepped to the forefront of the gathering and stood before a podium. Harry did not know the man's name but he knew that he was a representative from the Ministry, a hired speaker to offer his condolences to those in grief.

"Welcome, one and all, to the funeral Rubeus Hagrid," said the man in black, "I am honored to speak on behalf of my uncle, a man whom I have long admired, and whose life was a wonderful blessing upon those who knew him."

The man cast his eyes over the crowd, and Harry Ron and Hermione blanched, they didn't know Hagrid had an extended family. Now that they saw him, though, he seemed to share a few features, dark eyes and rather bushy hair, though his goatee was neatly trimmed and precise.

"I only recently met my uncle, when he came to me in the Ministry to set his affairs in order. I will never forget the first time I saw him, I almost jumped out of my skin," the man said with a smile.

Many of the assembled smiled a little as well, knowing full well how Hagrid's form was so intimidating while he was actually a very kind person.

"Well, it seems cruel, as I only just got to know a bit about him before his death, but I am honored that he chose me to speak for his funeral, and I am glad for the time I spent with him. He asked me to be brief in my service, and to refrain from overstating, but I'm afraid that is one thing I cannot do, for we all know Rubeus Hagrid was a wonderful man, so kind and full of love! He was born to my great uncle, Rudolfus Hagrid, and his wife, Fridwulfa," the man in black said, "and though he was not your average human, he was still allowed to enter this school and pursue an education through the kindness of one of the greatest Headmasters the school will ever know. Tragedy struck during Hagrid's second year, when his father died, and then again in Hagrid's third year, when he was wrongly accused of a most heinous crime!"

Harry remembered this, better than most, as his own second year had been plagued by self-doubt and a lack of friendship due to his apparent involvement in the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. He was alone, albeit Hagrid, whom Harry had suspected for a time before uncovering the true culprit. A dark look flashed over Hagrid's relatives face, and Harry saw in it the same indignant anger he felt whenever he had thought of Hagrid's false accusation and expulsion.

"Though Rubeus Hagrid was expelled from this prestigious magical academy, he remained here for the majority of his life! He took up work as the Gamekeeper, and later as the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, which had always been a passion of his. All this, and more, was done by a Headmaster who not only believed in Hagrid's innocence, but in his kind heart, though he knew of the tumultuous circumstances of Hagrid's lineage. Not long after being cleared of his previous indictments, Hagrid was caught up in the war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, where he stood resolute against his foes in defense of what he most prized: his life at Hogwarts, and the life of a very dear friend."

The man's dark eyes flickered for a moment to Harry, who stared back just as intensely. For a moment, they shared in their grief before the man pressed on.

"Yes, Rubeus Hagrid was a fine wizard and a wonderful friend to all who knew him, but one of his greatest feats lies not in his role as a veteran in the war, nor as a Professor of Hogwarts, the one place he called home, but in the compassion and kindness he showed to all living things, from the trees of the forest, to the beings that dwell within it, Hagrid showed nothing but love and affection to all. He looked past the most monstrous of exteriors and connected with the magical creatures of this school on a level so personal, few others could understand it. If you listen closely, you can hear the sadness emanating from the creatures for which Hagrid once cared for with all his heart."

And they could. It seemed that every creature could be heard, braying for their lost comrade. Shadows shifted just beyond the trees, clicks, yowls, yelps and cries echoing from the great wooded expanse of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone shifted in their seats and looked about to see the surface of the lake roil and foam, before a great, black, slimy looking beast reared from the water and let loose a deep, low moan, like the timbers of a ship straining as it was dragged down to the depths of the sea. It was sad, and after a moment of fright, many people felt the great sorrow emanating from the creature, and they looked on with teary eyes as the creature gazed at the casket and moaned away its sorrow. It's bulbous, slimy eye blinked, and then it once more sank back into the depths, having paid its respects.

"Later in his life, Hagrid lived peacefully in his cabin, where he was often kept company by the letters and occasional company of his dearest friends and more amicable students. Not too long ago, after having his record completely expunged of any wrongdoing, Rubeus had his wand rights restored and he once more took up the use of magic. Legally, anyway," the man chortled, weeping softly and laughing at the same time.

"This could not have been done with great efforts from one of Hagrid's closest and best friends, Mister Harry Potter, who managed to clear Hagrid of all his past charges and get his rights restored. Hagrid passed away at three forty seven, mere minutes before his next class. His remains were discovered by one of his students and brought to the Headmaster's attention. He is laid to rest with his wand in his hand and with sorrow in our hearts as we mourn the loss of a truly remarkable man, a steadfast and loyal friend, and a gentle soul. Rest in peace, Hagrid."

"Rest in peace," echoed throughout the congregation as the man left the stand. Another man, who looked slightly disheveled and pale, clambered up to the podium and spoke.

"As we lay Rubeus Hagrid to rest, here upon the sloping lawns of Hogwarts, a high profile tribute to the late Care of Magical Creatures Professor was planned by several of Hogwarts' graduates, to appease their teacher's last wishes. Yes, here they come now," the man said, dabbing the sweat from his brow and pointing a shaky finger at the skies behind them. Everyone turned, and as one their shock was forgotten. Zooming through the sky in a downward dive, wings booming with each flap, was a dragon. It was enormous, red and flecked with scars and marks from other dragons. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at it with wonder, until it flew down and soared clear over the funeral procession, the wind sending several hats flying from heads as everyone stared with shock at the large red dragon, ridden by an old man whose hair was slowly turning from red to grey.

"Charlie," Ron shouted, waving at his brother, who sat upon the dragon's back as he guided it through the air. For such a large dragon, it was immensely fluid and Charlie guided it masterfully through the skies, performing tricks, having it breath fire, and overall making the crowd forget their grief.

'This is just the sort of thing Hagrid would do,' Harry thought, 'having a dragon at his funeral!'

"Norbert," Hermione said suddenly, "that's Norbert-it's Norbert you guys!"

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "it is!"

Harry suddenly saw it too, the coloration might have changed a bit over the years, but the overall shape of the dragon couldn't be more obvious: it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, and the very same dragon Hagrid had sent to live with Charlie Weasley in Romania, all those years ago. The great orange and red dragon swooped low and made everyone jump again before it landed in front of them upon the lawns, Charlie looking like a wise old sage upon the dragon's back.

"It is the wish of the deceased to be cremated…. in dragon's fire," the nervous man at the podium proclaimed.

A roar echoed from the dragon and across the grounds as it threw back its head and howled before its maw clicked open and an inferno burst forth, striking the plain wooden casket that housed the large form of Hagrid. Minutes passed as the dragon burned the coffin to ash, leaving nothing but a simple stone pedestal upon which sat the ashes of Rubeus Hagrid. The nervous man smiled when the dragon closed its toothy mouth and with a wave of his wand, the ashes were encased in a large, simple urn with Hagrid's name engraved along the bottom. Charlie reigned in his fiery steed and after giving a salute to Hagrid's urn, he turned the great dragon away and they once more took to the skies, performing a lap over the castle before finally soaring off into the overcast sky, finally disappearing with one last roar as the dragon fell out of view behind the mountaintops.

"The deceased also wished to convey his gratitude to all who attended the ceremony, and he wishes you all safe travels back to your homes. Any who wish to do so are free to come forward and pay their respects at the memorial erected in Hagrid's honor."

And just like that, the ceremony to pay homage to the life of Rubeus Hagrid was over. Harry watched as the man tapped the blank pedestal with his wand and it slowly but surely transformed into a sarcophagus, much like Dumbledore's, except Hagrid's was slightly smaller and made of unassuming grey stone. It was also engraved with images of every type of creature held within the Forbidden Forest, and written upon the top was a testament to Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the quickly forming queue, the three of them were stuck behind Madame Maxime, who still looked quite young for advanced age, and in front of a line of long retired Hogwarts teachers, which included Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, all of whom looked so battered and withered with age that Harry was surprised they were all still around.

'Magic works in mysterious ways,' Harry thought.

Slowly, the line wounds it's way nearer and nearer to the stone memorial, upon which stood Hagrid's remains. The smell of burning wood was still heavy in Harry's nostrils and heat could still be felt coming from the stone, as Ron discovered when he went to lay a hand upon it and ended up scorching himself. He swore loudly, drawing several sharp glares before he mumbled his farewell and moved on. Hermione's tribute was a bit more heartfelt and personal. She conjured a wreath of black roses and hung it over Hagrid's urn before stepping out of line, and with that, Harry took his place before the remains of one of his oldest friends.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said, "how have you been? I suppose being cremated by a dragon isn't as fun as it sounds, is it?"

Harry tried desperately to keep himself from bawling like a child as he wept, a smile fixed upon his face and his cheeks lined with tear trails.

"Do you remember when we first met," Harry asked, almost laughing as he choked upon his words, "you kicked down the door, told me I was a wizard… and then you gave Dudley a pig's tail!"

Harry broke into fits of sobbing giggles before he sniffled past his anguish and became serious.

"It's hard to believe you're gone… somehow I always thought you'd always be there. It's ok, though, you get to see your dad right? I bet he's proud of you… and for what it's worth, so am I. Rest in peace Hagrid, I'll miss you, and your visits, and your rock cakes, and your tea. I'll miss your back breaking hugs and the way you laughed like a bear. And look at all these people, Hagrid," Harry said, glancing behind him, "remember when you said you were scared of being forgotten? Well, looks like you had nothing to worry about."

Harry took out his wand, remembering the day he'd first bought it. Hagrid had been there. Hagrid had bought him his owl, Hedwig, and he'd always done his best to keep Harry out of trouble, though it hadn't been easy.

"I don't think I've ever said this Hagrid," Harry whispered, "but you were the closest thing I had to a father, so thanks for that. _Orchideous!_ "

A bouquet of bright red orchids shot from the tip of Harry's wand and landed in his outstretched hand before he placed them upon the memorial. Wind buffeted Harry's face, smelling strongly of the lake and the mountains, and for a moment, Harry felt as if he were back in school again… except he wasn't. Hagrid was gone, and Hogwarts would never be the same.

"Rest in peace, Professor Hagrid," Harry said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. With a sense of finality, he tore himself away from the urn and the tomb, turning to find Ron and Hermione there, watching him closely. Harry smiled weakly, and embraced them both. In a world where so much was changing, Harry was glad he had his friends there to see him through it. A moment passed, and then their children came up and embraced their parents.

"Potter…"

Harry turned again to find a withered and rather stern looking McGonagall eyeing him. Though she was old and battered with age, Harry had no doubt she could still turn him into a tin can faster than he could even lay a hand upon his wand.

"Professor," Harry said nervously.

"I understand Professor Hagrid was a dear friend of yours… I just wanted to say that your words to him were quite touching. My condolences for your loss. Yours as well, Mister and Misses Weasley."

With that, McGonagall hobbled off, wrapping her shawl more closely about her as she went, wiping a tear from her eye and sniffling.

"Did that just happen," Harry asked with a sad smile.

"Blimey," Ron said, "I didn't know she had an empathetic bone in her body."

Ron was given a sharp elbow to the ribs by his wife, who glared at him.

"Be nice," Hermione said, "she's coming over for tea later to discuss a donation to the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare."

"Spewww," Ron said in an undertone before being elbowed again and dragged away.

Harry, however, smiled. His friends' conduct might have been a bit immature, but it was a fresh change from all the doom and gloom, and Harry wasn't sure he could handle much more of it at the moment.

"Mr. Potter?"

It was Hagrid's relative. Harry noticed how much shorter the man was than him, and he stuck out a hand.

"Yes, and you are?"

The man grasped Harry hand in a quick, firm shake before he let it drop.

"I am Philip Hagrid, a relative of Rubeus'," the man said, "I'd like to have a word with you about his affairs, if you don't mind."

"His affairs," Harry asked.

"Yes," Philip said, "Rubeus Hagrid had assets that he bequeathed to you and your family, along with a few others. I will have more details at a later date, but for the moment, I would like to give you this."

It was a sealed letter. Harry looked it over to see Hagrid's untidy scrawl and he was tempted to rip it open then and there.

"It is from Rubeus," Philip explained, "I believe it outlines the date and time of a meeting for all of you to attend so that you may hear the reading of his last will and testament. Please make the proper arrangements."

With that, Philip gave Harry a curt nod and stepped past him to pursue Ron and Hermione, who were walking away with their children in tow.

 **Hello, my fellow Potterheads! Here we have a very sad chapter. I almost cried writing it, expecially when Harry payed his respects. Sooo sad. And Hagrid had a nephew! Who knew?**


	3. The Letter

_Dear Hagrid,_

 _How are things? Sorry I haven't written in so long, life seems to always get in the way, as I'm sure you can understand. From what I've heard, your classes are now some of the most exciting and informative in all of Hogwarts, perhaps I'll stop by and see you teach sometime soon! Still, I have exciting news, Hagrid, the kind of news I haven't had for a few years now. Ginny is currently with child! It's another boy, and we already have the name picked out. You may want to sit down for this, his name will be Remus Rubeus Potter._

 _Ginny, bless her soul, agreed to the name right away. I thought I'd write to let you know of the big news, and to take a moment to explain my choice of names. I have given a lot of thought to this, Hagrid, and out of all of the male role models I had to look up to, you were not only around the longest, you managed to do it all without missing a step. You made sure I was in good health, eating right, passing my classes, and you still managed to find time to spend with me and my friends during your work. For all I know you might not have even noticed how much of a parental figure you were; perhaps it just came naturally to you. Not a day goes by I don't think of Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, and even Snape (though he wasn't much of a father figure), but when I think of the kindest, strongest, gentlest, and most hairy man I know, that's you, without a doubt. Though I have to say, Ron had quite a beard before Hermione made him shave it off, it was almost as big as yours!_

 _But more to the point, you've been there for all of us through thick and thin, and while I can never truly repay all the help you've given us, I can't think of a better way to start than by making sure your name is carried on by someone who will bear it with pride, honor, and the larger than life kindness that you embody. With any luck you'll be able to teach him when he goes to Hogwarts, as I assume you have no plans of retiring. I'd bet you've only just begun to teach those kids!_

 _Anyway, the house is buzzing with movement now, it must be dawn. Yes, here they come, Ginny says hello, and the kids are asking when you'll next visit as I write this. Reply as soon as you're able with a time and place to meet up and I can apparate there to get you. Hope to hear back from you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Harry and the Potter Family_

Harry thought of the letter he'd written to Hagrid as he and Ginny made their way to the reading of Hagrid's will, which was held one week after his funeral, in his cabin, of all places. Harry knocked and he heard Hagrid's nephew call him in, so very different from the way Hagrid did it when Harry was in school.

"The door is open, Mr. Potter," called Phillip.

When Harry and Ginny entered, the fire was lit and crackling merrily, and even though the cozy hut now showed signs of life, it still felt utterly wrong to Harry. There was no looming figure with a huge hairy smile, there was no Fang the boarhound. There was only Phillip and a few people to whom Hagrid had left his earthly possessions. Ron and Hermione were there, along with a few other Hogwarts students long graduated. There also appeared to be a few other people from the Ministry, though Harry was unsure why they were there.

"You two were the last to arrive, I believe," Phillip said gravely as he took a seat in Hagrid's usual chair and eyes the assembled with a grim expression.

"We are gathered here today for the reading of Rubeus Hagrid's will," he continued, "and so without further ado, I shall make his final requests known to all of you."

 **Very short chapter, I guess I thought the letter would be longer. Oh well, I guess. The next chapter, the reading of the will, should be the final chapter in this little story. Long live Rubeus Hagrid!**


	4. The Reading of the Will

Harry thought of the letter he'd written to Hagrid as he and Ginny made their way to the reading of Hagrid's will, which was held one week after his funeral, in his cabin, of all places. Harry knocked and he heard Hagrid's nephew call him in, so very different from the way Hagrid did it when Harry was in school.

"The door is open, Mr. Potter," called Phillip.

When Harry and Ginny entered, the fire was lit and crackling merrily, and even though the cozy hut now showed signs of life, it still felt utterly wrong to Harry. There was no looming figure with a huge hairy smile, there was no Fang the boarhound. There was only Phillip and a few people to whom Hagrid had left his earthly possessions.

"You two were the last to arrive, I believe," Phillip said gravely as he took a seat in Hagrid's usual chair and eyes the assembled with a grim expression.

"We are gathered here today for the reading of Rubeus Hagrid's will," he continued, "and so without further ado, I shall make his final requests known to all of you."

 _The Last Will and Testament of Rubeus Hagrid_

Hargid's hand paused after he wrote that line. Even though his age had begun to catch up with him, the fact remained that death did unsettle him. It wasn't something he could wrestle into submission; he had no defense against the ravages of age.

"Jus' get the nitty gritty stuff out o' the way I s'pose," Hagrid grunted, reaffirming his grip on the quill.

Back with Harry at the reading of Hagrid's will, Phillip cleared his throat and began to read in a crisp, concise voice that rang through the hut.

"To Ron and Hermione, I leave the contents of my vault at Gringotts. The key is hidden in Fang's old bed. It should contain my life savings from working as the Gamekeeper and as the Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Say hello to the kids for me."

Hermione held Ron's arm, tears falling afresh from her eyes at the thought of Hagrid sitting alone in his hut, taking down the words. Ron was handed a few papers by Phillip, and his eyes shot wide at the awe inspiring amount in Hagrid's account. He pointed it out to Hermione, who stared for a moment at the number before once more burying her face in Ron's arm.

"To Miss Angelica Scamander, I leave the contents of the Kennel, and all of the magical creatures there. Please take good care of them, and I hope the Department for the Disposal of Magical Creatures doesn't give you much trouble," Phillip read.

Harry turned and looked to find a woman slightly older than himself sitting in one of the chairs that usually surrounded the table. She was lined, but she also had a kind twinkle in her eye that made Harry take an immediate liking to her. She was dressed casually in dark clothes that seemed a little worse for wear, but the name Scamander made Hermione stare quite intently at the woman.

"What exactly is the Kennel referred to in the will?"

The one who spoke was a short, plump man dressed in fine black robes. He had mutton chops that would've been fashionable in the nineteenth century and his arms and legs were crossed. Harry could practically feel the dislike as it radiated from the man, and he found it odd that the grumpy man and the kind woman were sitting next to each other.

"The Kennel is a private piece of land owned by Rubeus Hagrid," Angelica said, giving the angry looking fellow a kind look, "it houses many of the creatures he used in his lessons."

"Aha," proclaimed the man with the mutton chops, "so that's where he's been hiding them!"

"Hiding what," Hermione asked, "what would Hagrid have to hide?"

"All sorts of dangerous creatures," the grumpy wizard said darkly, "and as the Head of the Committee for the the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, I hereby seize all land holdings referred to as the Kennel, withstanding an official investigation of the property."

As one, everyone in the room gave the ministry wizard a death glare… except Angela.

"I'm sorry dear," she said sweetly, "but I'm afraid there will be no investigation."

"Are you threatening me," the old man asked angrily, standing and measuring up to the woman.

"Oh, no, you misunderstand me," Angelica said, the kind twinkle in her eyes much less friendly, though her smile never wavered, "I simply said there will be no investigation. You see, I have been left the holdings of the Kennel, which has been protected with the most stringent security spells, including the Fidelius Charm."

"You lie," the ministry wizard hissed.

"No," Angelica said, "and I am the new secret keeper for the property. Is it my right to deny you access, and no matter what I will never tell you or yours where it is. It is a safe haven for magical creatures and an invaluable learning tool for the students. Hogwarts will, of course, be welcome to continue using the creatures living there for their lessons."

She added the last line in a sweet voice to Phillip, who stifled a grin and nodded, making a note of it upon the will.

"Duly noted," Phillip said.

"When did Hagrid set up a haven for magical creatures," Ron asked Harry in an undertone.

"No idea," Harry said, "but I bet it's filled with Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Now you listen here, I'll have you brought up on charges! You cannot-"

"That's enough of your dribble!"

But it was not Angeilica who had shouted, it was Phillip, who has shaking with rage.

"See here you ministry lackey, this is the reading of a Will, and you are being rude to a room full of grieving people! Take your business elsewhere or I will have you thrown from the premises immediately!"

"You would dare to insult a fellow ministry official?!"

"I speak for your own safety! I have a very large, sad uncle that happens to be a giant, and I think you had better leave before I show him the man who is disrespecting his brother's funeral!"

The large, grumpy wizard looked scandalized, but when he realized that everyone there saw him as the problem, he lost his pompous attitude.

"I never meant to…that is to say-erm- I am deeply sorry to have interrupted your grieving," he mumbled quietly before he gave a lame nod and strode out of the door. The sound of an apparation was heard, and Phillip peered out of the door after him.

"He's gone," Phillip said, "and there's only one bit left."

Phillip cleared his throat and looked down at the name on the will before his eyes bolted to the scar on Harry's forehead, like so many others had done before.

"To Harry Potter, I leave the remains of my dog, Fang. Please keep him safe for me, as he was one of my few friends, before I met you, that is. I also leave you my wand and my coat, seeing as I have no use for them."

Phillip gave a weak smile, as Hagrid had obviously tried to make a joke, though the timing was rather bad.

"Wait, that's it," Ron blurted out, "he didn't leave anything else for Harry?"

"No, however, there was a letter found next to him that Harry may collect with the remainder of the items left to him," Phillip said.

The funeral had ended, Hagrid's assets had been divided, and Harry, knowing that it was far too large for him, unfolded Hagrid's moleskin coat and put it on, savoring the way it smelled just like Hagrid. In one of the coat's many pockets, he put the urn containing Fang's ashes. The coat was smaller than he remembered, but it was still far too large for even the biggest of humans. He sat upon the steps of Hagrid's hut with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and as one they read Hagrid's final words to Harry.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It was good to hear from you! Sorry it took so long for me to write back, but things have been slipping by faster and time just seems to be speeding up without regard for me. I feel death, Harry. I feel it creeping through my bones when I lay awake at night, and it's coming for me soon. And I'm scared, or at least I was. Your last letter gave me the strength I needed to face this thing head on, and I managed to finish writing my will just in time, cause even as I sit here watching the ink dry, I feel like I might just take a quick nap. Not sure I'll wake up from it, but I'll see your mum and dad and everyone else. I'll tell them you said hello! But enough about that._

 _Harry, I was never much of a parent, I'm half giant after all, but if I ever had a son, I'd hope that he'd come out just like you. You're strong and brave and you've got a good head between your shoulders. I have the feeling you'll go far, even after I'm gone. Back to the point though, when you told me about the name of your new child, I couldn't help but bawl. You have no idea how much it meant to read that letter from you, and I'm not sure I'll ever get the chance to tell you in person, so I'll write it down here and leave it by my will._

 _Thank you, Harry Potter, for doing me the pleasure of naming your child after me. It warms my old, aching bones to think that I had such an impact on your life, and that your child will carry on my name. Still, your life has only just begun, Harry! Live, laugh and love while you can, and keep your friends close. I wish you and yours all the best._

 _Love,_

 _Your Hagrid_

 _P.S., you may be wondering why I didn't leave you much in my will. Well, the fact is, I really didn't have anything that I could leave you that you didn't have already, save a few keepsakes that you could hold onto. You have money, a career, and people that love you, and I don't think I could've asked for you to turn into a better man than you are today. Take care, Chosen One_.

 **This is the final piece of the fanfic. I tell you what, I never thought writing could hurt this much, I guess I was wrong. Long live Rubeus Hagrid!**


End file.
